Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support assemblies. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an adapter for a recess can in a recessed ceiling configuration.
Description of the Related Art
In many homes, recessed ceiling lighting fixtures are very common. A light bulb is located in a “housing” or “can” where its lower portion is flush or slightly below the ceiling. These lighting fixtures are also known as “can fixtures” or “recess cans”.
FIG. 1 is illustrates an existing recess lighting fixture 10. The fixture includes a circular can 12 and a socket 14. The can includes a circular wall 16 and a rim 18 lying flush against a ceiling 20. A light bulb is typically screwed into the socket 14 which is coupled to wiring leading to electrical power source.
However, these existing recess lightning fixtures suffer from some disadvantages. Because of the structure of the cans, other fixtures are unable to be hung from the cans. For example, fan light fixtures are not able to be hung from the recess cans as they do not have adequate support from the recess cans. These recess lighting fixtures lack a flexibility to support other lighting fixtures such as fan lighting fixtures, hanging lighting fixtures, etc.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an adapter which enables existing recess cans to be modified to support other lighting fixtures. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.